not so happy birthday surprise ff7 oneshot
by visualxx
Summary: this is dedicated to xcastielsgirlx. elley oc x reno. it's elley's birthday and she recieves a surprise, but it's not necessarily a good one, she needs the help and comfort of her friend. will everything turn out right in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Elley's not so happy birthday suprise PART 1

It was elley's birthday.

She skipped along the streets of midgar, heading in the direction of her boyfriend, reno's apartment. It was a sunny day, the birds were singing, and the sun was shining, what could be better on a perfect day like this.

As she reached the apartment building she sprinted towards the lift, pressing the button over and over again in anticipation, finally the door opened and elley ran in just as a woman walked out. As the woman walked past, there was a scent that seemed to radiate from her, mens cologne? , as the scent formed an invisible cloud around elley's face, her heart dropped.

*this smells just like...no it can't be*

Elley pushed the button for the 5th floor and tapped her foot to keep herself distracted, the lift stopped and the door opened, elley got out of the lift alot less motivated than she had been before. She walked across the hallway until she came to reno's door.

She knocked lightly upon the door that's paint appeared to be peeling off, no answer though, she tried the door handle and the door opened. A waft of reno's cologne emanated from the room

Elley:reno, you there

Reno:yeah hun i'm in the shower, i'll be right out.

Elley's POV

*god it's a mess in here, i guess i'll tidy up, if reno wants me to move out of Anastasia and yazoo's apartment then he's gonna have to do a major tidy up before i step anywhere near this place again* the lounge looked to much of a task to do and i really couldn't be bothered at the moment. I wander over to reno's room, the only place he keeps atleast mildly tidy, as i push open the door and take my first step into the room, there's a rustle under my foot, i bend down and pick up a shiny silver square.

*eeeew a condom rapper, atleast i don't have to tidy THAT up off of the floor, GROSS*

I walk further into the room only to be greeted by reno's clothes strewn acroos the floor.

*jeez reno! It's not that difficult to put your clothes in the washing basket*

I pick up his shirt, there's a red smudge on the collar, it's lipstick

My breathing becomes shallow

*that's not my lipstick*

There's a faint smell of perfume

My heart starts pounding in my chest

*that's not my perfume*

I'm filled with nausea

I stagger towards the lounge, where i find reno lazing on the sofa with a towel wrapped around his waist

Reno: hey what's up babe . he says this with his smile playing across his lips.

And then i'm filled with pain and anger.

Elley:don't hey babe me! Explain this! . i say this with poison dripping from my voice as i throw the shirt at him.

Reno:awww shit. He curses to himself

Reno: look, i can explain.

Elley scoffed

Elley:explain what? About how you cheated on me?

Reno:it wasn't like that...i...we were drunk.

Elley:oh yes! Because that makes me feel a whole lot better. Do you even know what day it is!

Reno: uhhhh. A blank expression passed over reno's face

Elley :it's my birthday you asshole, i can't believe you!

And with that i stalked out of his apartment with as much pride and dignity i could muster . i grabbed a taxi over to yazoo and anastasia's apartment. I rang the doorbell, Anastasia answered the door. That's when i broke down in tears on her doorstep


	2. elley's not so happy birthday surprise 2

Recap: And with that i stalked out of his apartment with as much pride and dignity i could muster . i grabbed a taxi over to yazoo and anastasia's apartment. I rang the doorbell, Anastasia answered the door. That's when i broke down in tears on her doorstep

Anastasia POV

Me and yazoo were snuggling on the sofa watching a horror film, i was clinging to yazoo for dear life. I hate horror films, but yazoo seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting from me. The doorbell rang, i recognized it was elley by the way it was rung repeatedly. I leaped off the sofa but yazoo grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back.

Anastasia:yazoo...i have to go get the door. I said this with slight relief at being able to get away from the film.

Yazoo let out an annoyed groan. I couldn't be bothered to argue with him so i gave him a quick kiss before running towards the door and throwing it wide open. My grin fell as i watched my best friend fall to her knees crying. I pulled her up into a massive hug.

Anastasia:awwww elley what happened

Elley:reno(sob)..he(hiccup)...she...

That bastard reno. elley didn't even have to say anything more before i guessed what he had done.

Anastasia: what a twat, and on your birthday too (sigh)

yazoo POV

(sigh) *when is that woman gonna be back*

After a few minutes i decided to go see what was going on,. As i walked to the front door i saw elley and anastasia talking.

Yazoo:so THIS is what's taking so long.

Anastasia: yazoo!...please be nice.

I scoffed and walked back towards the lounge. No point wasting my time listening in on their crap.

Anastasia POV

Anastasia:tell you what. Let's go to 7th heaven!

Elley:anastasia,i'm not in the mood for drinking (sigh)

Anastasia:nonsense! Who knows, something special might happen there!

Elley: (sigh) alright

I spun round leaving elley at the front door, not wanting to leave her waiting for too long i ran towards the lounge and slid to a stop infront of yazoo. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me rather amused.

Anastasia:yazoo,it's time

Yazoo smirked at me

Yazoo:time for what,hm

He said as he pulled me back onto the sofa, i know he knew what i meant and i was in a hurry

Anastasia: you know what i mean! It's TIME!

Yazoo dug his nails into my hand

Yazoo:how dare you talk to me in such a way! How dare you raise your voice at me you insolent girl!

I didn't have time for this so i apologised and gave him a kiss before pulling him up off the sofa and dragging him to the door.

Anastasia:SO! Everyone ready?

Elley:sure(sigh)

Yazoo: hmph

Anastasia: -_- ...ok then lets go

Elley's POV

As we drove along the roads of midgar towards 7th heaven, i couldn't help my mind wandering back to reno. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts about the man whom i dearly loved but knowing i loved him made my heart hurt even more.

We pulled to a stop outside of the bar. Opening the door of the car, i walked over to the bar. I could hear anastasia giggling behind me, i turned around to see her clutching yazoo's hand with her faced pressed into his shoulder to stop herself from laughing anymore. I have to admit, even though this was anastasia, i was a little bewildered at her behaviour 0_e

I pushed open the door to the bar only to be greeted by a chorus of

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLEY!"

Now this was a surprise i liked, even vincent had turned up although he was standing in the corner, i was glad he was here, i was glad that everyone was here.

I spun round and gave anastasia the biggest hug ever

Elley: thankyou! Soooo much!

Anastasia:you're welcome but it wasn't my idea

Anastasia gestured to across the room

I turned round and saw reno

Our eyes met and it was like the first time we had met. He glided over to where i was, i was utterly speechless, this single man, took my breath away.

Reno got down onto his knees and clasped my hands

Reno:angel, please forgive me, i'm a stupid stupid idiot, i never wanted to hurt you and i promise it will never happen again

Tears filled my eyes as i pulled him up into a passionate kiss, i could hear cheers coming from the girls and wolf whistles from the guys

Rude: WHHOOO RENO! I felt a hand on my shoulder, i shifted my head and saw anastasia

Anastasia: men...what can you do , eh

I turned back to reno

Elley:soo...

Reno gave me his signature smile

Reno:how about when we get home

Elley:hmm?

Reno:you, me, the bedroom and the new supernatural box set

(A/N: by the way reno has a t.v in his room lol)

Elley:OMG you bought me the new supernatural box set!

Reno:you betcha (wink)

This has to be the best birthday ever albeit there were a few mistakes along the way but what could be better than being surrounded by the people you love... and the new supernatural box set!


End file.
